Man on a Mission
by Soulem
Summary: Jensen was a man with a mission. Nothing would stand in his way of finding when exactly Carlos 'Cougar' Alvarez was born. And he would celebrate it whether Cougar wanted it or not.
1. Introduction

Hurray for my second story -does a happy dance- . So uhm, yeah. This is something my brain thought up sometime during my 4th watching of the movie (the comics were good too, my personal goal to find and buy them all). I don't speak a word of spanish, French yes, Spanish no. All the Spanish on here is from google so feel free to tell me any corrections on it.

The characters don't belong to me, which is sad. And I would totally try and make some of the fan fiction that has spawned happen if I did.

Anyways  
**Beginning now**

Jensen was a man with a mission. Nothing would stand in his way of finding when exactly Carlos 'Cougar' Alvarez was born. Armed with a fluorescent green shirt with the words "BRAINS!" scrawled across the front, enough Swedish Fish to put someone in a sugar coma and his beloved computer, Jensen began looking for this critical information.

* * *

Cougar decided to return to the temporary base they had set-up after seeing Clay leave with a crazy looking brunette, Roque trailing behind to see if she was as crazy as she looked and decided to try and kill their team leader with a pen (Clay still argues that was a once in a life-time thing). Pooch just sat there and laughed, the bastard.

Upon opening the door to their temporary abode the first thing he noted was that it was completely silent, which was odd seeing that Jensen was home. All the lights were off except the one in the room he and Jensen were sharing and even that light was only the dim glow of a computer. Sighing softly Cougar quietly made his way towards the hacker, scuffing his feet against the floor to announce his presence. The action went unnoticed by the tech Cougar saw as he entered the room.

How Jensen managed to make any place he slept in look like a tornado had just gone through in a matter of minutes was beyond him. Stepping over books and clothes Cougar finally managed to get beside the hacker, merely a hairs breadth away. Then he sneezed.

"HOLY SHIT, COUGS!" Jensen shrieked. Though to this day he defends that it was a mannish yell. Definitely not a shriek.

In a calmer more dignified tone he murmured "Bless you. If you don't me asking, just what were you doing creeping just behind my head? Not that it was totally weird or anything, I'm just freaked out. Now that my heart rate is normal, no thanks to your ninja powers, is there something you wanted? Of course I probably can't help you, though I do believe Pooch is outside. Oh wait, he went with you guys didn't he? Well, whatever. Do you think I could convince him about that anti-gravity thing? It definitely could work, especially on a yellow hummer. And why are you smirking now?" Jensen babbled without seeming to take a breath.

"Yo le estaba buscando." (I was looking for you) Cougar said in the small space it took for Jensen to breathe. "Lo siento, yo no tenía la intención de asustarte" (Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you).

With a confused and slightly guilty look Jensen moved over to give the sniper a place to sit.  
"... Okay, So, what do you need?"

Cougar pondered why the hacker would look guilty then moved on, this was Jensen, it could be anything. Next he thought about how he was going to phrase his request, it felt a little bit awkward now that the moment was upon him. pushing his thoughts aside he decided to just get it over with  
"I need to borrow one of your shirts for tomorrow."  
God, why had he made that drunken bet with Pooch, the driver was never going to live this down, he just knew it. Jensen's face however light up like he had won the lottery, and was grinning like a fool. He immediately moved towards his dresser and started riffling through it.  
"Sure Cougs, any particular colour or design you want? I'm sure you'd prefer if I didn't give one of my more obnoxiously hideous ones. Yes, were you unaware that I knew that some of those shirts are down right ugly? Of course I know, I'm a genius. Give me some credit. Okay, how about this one?"  
Jensen was holding a dark brown shirt (thank god) that had a giant llama on the front, he was also holding out an odd hat.  
"Hey man, you gotta at least hold the hat, the shirt is not complete without it. And no, you cannot ask were I find these things."  
Handing the shirt over Jensen glanced at Cougar again, curiosity covering his features.  
"So... Why exactly do you need this? I know my shirts are pure awesome and are envied by everyone but I must say I never imagined being asked for one. Except by that creepy kid... That was just weird."  
Cougar just stared and started moving away. Still grinning like mad Jensen sneakily slipped a piece of paper into Cougars pocket.  
"Well, whatever, doesn't matter to me. Just know that I will have a camera ready tomorrow and you can't escape me. Oh and also, that's one of my new shirts so don't wreck it." Sliding out the door Jensen brushed the snipers arm blushing ever so slightly.  
"Well Cougs, I gotta go, tell Clay I won't be back tonight 'kay? Thanks." With that he disappeared from the house.

* * *

~ To be continued~

This is kind of something I thought up as I mentioned before, I'll probably continue it. Actually I'm really sure I will. It will probably span 3 chapters. This was really short, I'm sorry about that, it just had to be this way.

Right the shirt, yeah, it came from [ deviantwear deviantart com/art/Llama-Llama-144220169 ] replace the spaces with periods

I just thought Jensen would probably own something like, I'm not really sure why.  
Anyways, if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.

Reviews would be nice...


	2. The Bet

Note: Sorry this took longer than I thought. My sister's pregnancy kind of preoccupied my mind. Anyways, on with the anticipated story.  
_Italics_ mean thoughts, because I want to.

* * *

Jensen sprung out of bed with a spring in his step, surprising because those beds were freaking uncomfortable, it was also surprising because he had barely had enough time to sleep. Taking care not to wake the team as he ambled into suitable clothing for his upcoming task he ever so quietly hummed his favorite songs to himself.

How he was going to set everything up without Cougar realizing was going to be a challenge, but he would try. He was still going through the shock of his luck, _I can't believe it's today, of all the days for my to look too._ Jensen walked to the kitchen trying to be as ninja like as possible. He grabbed a pop tart and shoved it into his mouth. As he ran/snuck to the door to leave Clay's voice shattered the silence of the house.

"... Jensen... What in god's name are you doing up so hellishly early?"

Frozen mid-step, the hacker turned to face his superior, who looked very, very hung over.

"Good morning Clay, isn't today just lovely? I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back later, don't tell anyone you saw me though. 'Cause that would ruin it. Oh, the aspirin is on top of the fridge." Jensen all but chirped to his CO. Clay grunted his appreciation at the aspirin and went in search of his relief without another word.

_Whew, that was close, if that had been Cougar I would have had to bail out. Gotta go now, she said she would only make it if I was there by 6:30AM, which is evil in a way, I mean who is up early enough to make a cake to been done at that hour? Whatever, hopefully she actually was paying attention when I was giving the directions._

Weaving through the streets with GPS in hand Jensen had a thought. _If Cougar doesn't like this it's going to be very, very awkward. ... Oh well, What's done is done, may as well enjoy it. _Crossing the semi-busy streets via jay-walking(or running), Jensen quickly found himself at the small store he had set out to find. Tucking the GPS system on his phone away Jensen crossed the bridge of no return and opened the door.

Bells chimed as the door swung open and a female voice hollered "You're late!"

"That is where you are wrong my dear friend, I am exactly 1 minute early. Thanks to my handy-dandy phone app, also that is no way to treat a customer," Jensen grinned. "Anyways would you be so kind as too show me the master piece you whipped together before it's all packaged. I know you didn't want to, but I'm here as agreed so I deserve a little something, don'tcha think?"

A small female dressed in a white apron, jeans and a T-shirt slowly crossed the small space of her bakery.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha... Jake, I lied a little bit. I really hate to break it to you" She grinned evilly "But I have the fastest wrapping hands in the business, as soon as you walked through the door I was putting finishing touches on it. Sucks to be you little boy." With that she stuck out her tongue.

Jensen only shook his head and laughed, of course his sisters friends would be like that. "All right, here's your money then, evil woman. But please, I really need to pick it up later. Are you certain it's not at all possible to leave it here for a max of three hours. That's all the time I'll need, if I'm done everything before then I'll pick it up sooner I swear on rabbit eyes.

Jensen gave her his best puppy-dog face and hoped like hell she would agree. There was no way he'd be able to do all the things in preparation with a cake like that.

So Jensen silently begged.

She stared at him with some amusement.

he begged some more and looked as pathetic while still being manly as possible.

She laughed and caved.

"All right, fine. But you'd better pick it up in at least three hours, or I swear I will give it to one of my regulars." Fake-scowling she played with her hair and thought.  
"Jake, I hope whoever you ordered this for takes the hint sooner than later. It's so obvious it's killing me."

Jensen imitated a fish for a few seconds before he recomposed himself, sad for him though by the time he was ready to reply she was whisking him out the door.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now get out of here and go buy all the crap you want to make it **special.** Just be back here in time to pick up the cake."

With that she closed the door behind him and laughed from behind it maniacally.

_I really am starting to question if she put something in this, she's seems like the type. but then again, I suppose even though my sister's friends are all kind of crazy at least they are generally __honest and nice._ With that though Jensen pushed it aside. It was time to do some serious shopping.

* * *

The house felt empty, Cougar just couldn't place why. The thought had been bothering him since he had awoken that morning. It just felt subtly off.

"What's wrong Coug's? You look like someone was playing with your favorite scope." A bored Pooch observed "Where is Jensen anyways. I wanted to see his face when he sees **you** in **his** shirt. I bet 5 bucks it's gonna be hilarious, or at the very least, somewhat amusing."

Cougar had a revelation then, that's why the house felt so off. The normally chattering hacked was no where to be found.

Ignoring Pooches question entirely Cougar got off his chair and went to see if the hacker was in his room just sleeping in. The room was a disaster as per usual but Jensen was no where among the clutter.

"Extraño" (strange)

Sitting on the bed, cougar pulled his hat down and decided it'd probably be easier to just wait for the hacker to come back than to go look for him. To pass the time he picked at the llama head on Jensens shirt, it truly was something Jensen would wear. After he got bored of that he retrieved his guns from the room he slept in and cleaned them with practiced ease several times. He was on his last gun when a familiar voice started yelling downstairs.

"HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF AGRABA! I have arrived! I hope you missed my epic self!"

Not able to hide the tiny grin that had appeared on his face, Cougar opted to finish with the gun and put it back in his room before returning downstairs and facing whatever the over hyper hacker was doing now, for it had suddenly gone suspiciously quiet in that small amount of time. As he walked towards where Pooch had been in the kitchen his eyes widened.

There were streamers everywhere, as well as balloons. A huge banner had been stapled to the far wall with Jensens writing scrawled across it, as he read it a small smile graced his lips. No one had celebrated his birthday since he was a small boy, and even then his family had only enough money to scrape together a small but warm celebration. Roque, Clay, Pooch and Aisha all stood scattered around the room, each looking a little bit amused.

Not knowing what to do cougar shook his head slightly and crept behind the occupied Jensen. Without turning to look at his superiors Jensen spoke somewhat softly

"Clay, is it straight? Do you think a little more to the left? Work with me man, he's gonna be down here soon."

"Gracias, mi amigo."(thank you my friend) He murmured, as expected Jensen let out a shrill squeak at having been snuck up on. Laughing at his expense Cougar hugged the hacker warmly. "Es perfecto. " (perfect)

Jensens recovered smile was like the sun. "Coug's I swear I'm gonna tie a bell to your boots. Or maybe super glue would work better than string. Anyways. I have something so cool for you, you're gonna die. Check this out" Jumping around much like a puppy Jensen guided Cougar by the elbow. As if remembering something he paused and looked questioningly at Clay.

"You're running this kid, do it in whatever order you want"

With that Jensen let go of Cougars arm and hopped towards their temporary kitchen, beckoning Cougar all the while. As they left the room Aisha held out her hand expectantly at Pooch, who was grumbling and pulling out a 5.

"I can't believe this, That must be some super amazing cake because I could have sworn Jensen would have stopped and stared otherwise. I mean, do you have any idea how often the kid ogles at Cougar normally, I so should have won this." Pooch mumbled giving up his money.

"Be a good sport, now lets go have some cake" Clay laughed.

* * *

~To Be Continued~

Hah, anyways, I'll be finishing this off within the next chapter. I hope it's holding your attention lol.

As with the first chapter, see any mistakes just alert me and I'll fix them :)


	3. The Cake

I want you all to know what I know of guns is limited to video games and hunting rifles.  
This would have been done earlier but I got sick, bed-ridden kind of sick.  
... I appear to have switched writing styles... How odd.

~Start~

Cougar stood in what could only be described as a state of awe. It was a perfect replica of The Hat. Even had that stitch marking from when he and Roque had gotten into a knife fight. To say Cougar was merely impressed would be an understatement, he did have to briefly wonder how the maker knew all the details though. Jensen just nodded with approval at the masterpiece without offering an explanation at all.

"Gracias."

"Aw don't worry Cougs, but check this out," with a flourish only Jensen would do, a small fluorescent knife appeared and was passed to the mostly silent sniper. A quiet happy birthday tune resounded from the brightly coloured blade. Staring at the singing knife Cougar glanced at the Jensen incredulously before lifting it to start slicing the cake into pieces.

"Hold it. Hold it. Clay's not here yet and neither is Pooch or Roque... Aisha doesn't matter for this though..."

Cougar looked a little bit taken back by the hacker. Was he really going to stop him from having what looked to be a sugary piece of goodness just because the entire team was not present to witness it.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not gonna run away while you wait 5 seconds. See look, they're here now so go ahead. And I was kidding Aisha," Jensen said rapid fire, reading his companions expression. Cougar waited impatiently as the kitchen area became slightly more crowded as more people entered the room.

He sent a look towards Jensen but began cutting what promised to be a savory piece of chocolate goodness. When he looked up again Pooch was holding a tub of ice cream that seemed to materialize out of no-where, grinning like a fool.

"Come on man, The Pooch cannot have cake without ice cream. It's a rule."

Cougar disagreed, but said nothing.

After everyone had their cake with or without ice cream they shuffled back to the temporary living room.

Jensen waited a few seconds.

"Presents! Who wants to go first?" He immediately began as soon as they all sat down. Aisha chuckled knowingly and pulled out a small bag that had tissue paper coming out of it. She mostly was amused at how Jensen's face had fallen, he had not expected anyone to actually have one on them so quickly.

"Here Cougar, May it bless you well." She said wolfishly.

Peeking inside the bag Cougar saw what she meant. A blush dusted his features and he did not open to the group, opting to put it at his feet instead. Turning his attention to the perfect blend of chocolate to icing he saw Jensen stared at him curiously out of the corner of his vision.

"The Pooch will go next, seeing as Jensen is ogling Cougar again. Do I hear my money calling me?" Pooch laughed cupping his free hand around his ear mockingly.

"Now now soldier, lets not talk of unpleasantness while we eat. Just give him your present and forget about it." Clay advised from his comfortable perch on a lopsided folding chair.

With a dramatic sigh Pooh got up and handed Cougar a huge box wrapped in what looked like duct tape.

"Don't worry bro. the tape isn't actually tape. It just looks that way."

Cougar silently rejoiced, it had looked like a daunting task to unwrap that much silver tape. When he was halfway through opening it he heard some mutterings from across the room.

"... out the window."

"No kid..."

"...Jensen... ready?"

"..we ...back."

Roque snickered quietly. When Cougar finished with the offensive wrapping paper he was staring an Accuracy International Super Magnum (L115A1). _How did Pooch get this... Probably through Jensen._ The only thing to do was adjust it a little bit and it'd be perfect.

"Gracias amigo" He grinned. Looking a little bit like a kid on christmas he turned expectantly to Jensen.

"Sorry man, I'm last in the order. Gotta wait." In the mean-time Roque got up and shuffled to his room, coming back moments later with a small package wrapped in newspaper. From the look Clay was giving him, Cougar guessed the wrapping had been disagreed upon.

"That's from Roque as well as myself."

Cougar raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged and unwrapped the gift. He would ask Jensen about what they were muttering about later, or possibly Clay.

* * *

Jensen twitched impatiently, shaking his foot in random rhythms as he waited for his turn to present a gift. To occupy his thoughts for a while he thought about all the ways the surprise party had gone. Cougar seemed pleased, so that was good. Aisha initially had been against such a childish thing but had given in eventually. Jensen wondered curiously about what she had gotten Cougar, to make him blush was a feat for sure. When he glanced back at the sniper he was met by an amusing sight. Clay and Roque had pooled their money (they only had to because they gambled most of it away the day before) and gotten Cougar a phone -made by yours truly- that led directly to his family in mexico. It was a gift that they all had agreed Cougar would like, and they were right.

When Cougar finished turning the real-time contact to his family through his fingers he looked at Jensen. It was as if he was asking if the hacker could outdo all that had been done. Jensen just shook his head and laughed.

"You will now be graced by my blessing of a gift."

Reaching behind him Jensen picked up the small present from behind his chair and handed it to Cougar, thinking maybe he should have explained it beforehand a little bit and was that his shirt the sniper was wearing? Woah. His face must of changed because Pooch started cackling. Cougar didn't notice -thankfully- since he was carefully pealing cowboy wrapping paper off his last present of the day.

There was a card attached as well but it said 'read me later'. When he got to the present he was a little bit surprised to see a box of m&m's, a blank t-shirt and a shot glass. Not your usual gift arrangement, that's for sure. But then again, this was Jensen, there had to be something else. Apparently though it wasn't meant to be seen, otherwise it'd be in his hands. Smiling excitedly to himself Cougar opened the m&m's and began munching on possibly his favorite snack.

"Gracias everyone."

After a short while Aisa left to go to the gym and they slowly started to disperse. going their separate ways. Cougar decided 'later' had been reached so he pulled out the envelope that said 'read me later'. After tearing the envelope up a little bit he was greeted to a fairly good pencil sketch of a zombie holding a bouquet of flowers. The words 'happy birthday' were written in a flourish of cursive. after admiring it for a few seconds he flipped it open only to see simple lettering that told him to look in his right jacket pocket. Curious he did as suggested and found another note, this one folded into a small flower. After unfolding it he came to another request in the same simple lettering. This time it told him to stand where he was for exactly 4 minutes and then to slowly walk to the corner of the street. He shook his head, Jensen was an odd ball after all.

After the alloted 4 minutes, Cougar strolled to the end of the street. The fact that there was a blank envelope with a cat face on it signaled that it was probably Jensen's doing. He crouched to pick it up to find an address and directions to bring the items received earlier. Cougar sighed a little bit and got the stuff Jensen had given him earlier. He told Pooch where he was going and went to look for the address specified.

* * *

When they had started to disband at the temporary base Jensen had stuck around until he saw Cougar pick up the card he had given him. _Okay time to get to work._ He carefully exited to the corner where he knew Cougar would go and placed an envelope inconspicuously to the side. After that was done he hurried to the meeting place he had specified, it wouldn't work as well if Cougar saw him now would it. It only took him about 5 minutes to get there unfortunately so he had some time to kill. AFter a few bored seconds he walked over to the owner to make sure everything would go smoothly.

"Hmm... Oh Jake, I told you it'll be fine. Go sit down." The owner said when he saw Jensen get up.

"I told you to stop calling me Jake, Simon. We may be friends, but this is only the first time we've seen each other in the flesh."

Jensen sulked a bit about how the army changed your perception of your names usage. Luckily it didn't take long before Cougar arrived looking a little bit curious. His eyes found Jensen almost as soon as he walked through the door, which caused the small bells to ring.

"I'm assuming this is who you were waiting oh so patiently to arrive?" Simon chuckled, they looked like they had just found the other half of themselves.

"Well what can I do for you this fine day?" He said with a pleasant business smile. Cougar shrugged, he didn't even know himself. When he looked to the hacker he received a playful grin.

"I have four that I designed, but you can also choose from anything you want. Excellent excellent, yes." Jensen practically giggled. Cougar decided Jensen was being strange again. The hacker motioned to who Cougar thought was the owner or employee and pulled out a box that appeared to contain clothing. The first shirt Jensen unraveled was dark brown and had an interesting scene playing out in white ink. It was a city vertically going along the side in a strip with a bare tree growing light bulbs in the middle. Birds swooped around and the roots of the tree grew to be the foundation of the city. It was very interesting.

The next one he pulled out was of a cougar sleeping on a rock in the mountains, the colouring was very constrasted with the cougar being bright, bright orange and the background being shades of dark. The only other colour was the outside trees, which were neon.

After putting that one aside as well Jensen pulled out a black shirt, it had a silhouette of a person walking down a lit alleyway, in bold white lettering it read 'lost in the city'. The only colour was the yellow of the streetlight, all the lining was done in white.

The final shirt Jensen presented was a faded purple, which Cougar questioned a little bit. After he saw it though he reversed where his thought track was going. A very elegant dragon was spread all around it, even the back. The outlining was an off white beige that stood out yet remained unobtrusive. The wings of the dragon were spread and it looked as if the dragon was staring intensely at you, no matter where you were.

Simon whistled, "damn boy, you should work for me."

Jensen grinned, "Sorry Simon, my job pays better. So Cougar, do want any of them? Oh there's also the ones the store already has, but they are mostly just phrases."

Jensen looked questioningly at the sniper head tilted to the side inquiringly.

"Son hermosos, yo no sé que escoger" Cougar said laughing silently at the blonde hacker.

"... Cougs, you know I suck at spanish. I got that you don't know and that you think they're nice..." Jensen half-glared at him. Even with the spanish tutoring he had only just started he was frustrated he still couldn't understand very complex sentences.

"He said they're beautiful and he doesn't know which one to pick because of that." Simon helpfully interjected. When he caught Jensen's look he added "What? SO I know Spanish, it's pretty easy if you've got French down."

Jensen shook his head, "Anyway, don't worry about that. Just point at the ones you like."

Cougar complied and just pointed at them all.

"Well thanks Cougs. I wonder if you can just take these ones then, they'd probably fit you." Jensen picked up the shirt closest to him and held it up to his friends body.

"Maybe you should try it on anyway. Hey Simon, you got a changing room or something?"

"Yeah, it's over there," Simon replied pointing to a few doors that lined the far wall.

After Cougar left Jensen looked to the dark haired store owner. "Okay then, how much will this be costing me exactly?"

"Well, since you designed the shirts you need only pay for the dyes and shirts. Mmmm four shirts like that probably cost around six euros each and the dyes are about a euro or two for everything... Uhmm that would come to roughly twenty four euros if you please. r do you want me to be exact?"

When Jensen handed him a twenty and a five he took that as a no.

"Excellent doing business with you Jake, have a beautiful day. And your friend appears to be done now as well."

Jensen thought about requesting that he call him Jensen again but chose to ignore it when he saw the small glare the sniper gave the owner.

"Happy birthday Coug's. You ready to go now?"

Jensen smiled, the sniper had chosen to just wear the purple dragon shirt instead of the one he came with.

"Si, are you done here?"

"Yeah, hungry?"

When Cougar nodded Jensen grinned. _Perfect. Now the final part of my present can come into play._ After Jensen collected the bag Simon had given him to carry the remaining article of clothing they headed to a store nearby with Jensen leading.

* * *

~TBC~

I said it was probably going to span 3 chapters but I changed my mind lol. I just got an idea about the restaurant and I wanted to get this out today. Hence another chapter. This one's long anyways, 2500 words (holy crap, how did that happen).

What the muttered conversation actually was *snicker*

Roque: I guess DADT is out the window.

Jensen: No kidding.

Pooch: Yo Jensen, you ready?

Clay: We got your back.

Roque snickering.

That may or may not have given you a clue as to where I'm going with this...

As per-usual mistake should be made known so I can fix them.

Reviews, protect yourself from Roque and Jensen and leave them. (reference to 'A Friendly Reminder' lol)


	4. The Song

~AN~ Happy birthday to me :D Well, it's on the 14th... Of June but I didn't have this done by then -guilty look- . What does that say about me? ... It's been so long, I was really supposed to be done by then, but Glee grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. So now I have Kurt and Blaine fighting with Jensen and Cougar over who gets to be written about. It's because of Glee that I figured out how to end this, though I didn't make it a song fic.

~Start~

The walk had been mostly silent for Cougar. He hadn't really needed to speak and Jensen was being abnormally quiet. It almost felt as if the hacker was holding back for his sake, but he couldn't tell for sure. While they silently pause, waiting for the light to change and allow them to cross the street without having gruesome aftermath. The wind was picking up gradually and Cougar took notice of the looming clouds overhead.

"Jake, this place is near yes?" As much as Cougar liked walking in quiet he was not interested in getting drenched in the semi-cold climate.

"Yeah. We're actually there now." Jensen smiled bashfully at his secret not-so-secret crush, not meaning to sound like such a smart alec on his birthday but doing it all the same.

Cougars eyes crinkled in amusement as he took in the old style building before him. It did not look like a restaurant or any place that would have food. Raising an eyebrow he turned to his friend.

"Hey man, don't knock it 'til you try it,"

Smiling Jensen led him into the small restaurant. To Cougars surprise the place was bigger and more formal than he had first thought. All the waiters were wearing suits and the waitresses formal dresses. The tables looked to be made of oak wood and everything felt like it belonged just as it was. While he took in the place Jensen walked over to a man standing behind a desk and talked quietly, probably about a having both of their backs to the wall when they were seated or something like that. At that thought he smiled inwardly, it pleased him more than anyone on the team could probably comprehend that they had celebrated. He never had since he felt so guilty that he was alive yet another year while others had died, but for some reason when the team did something it seemed all right to just let what happened, happen.

It occurred to him that this was a part of Jensen's gift but he wasn't entirely sure. A petit server led them to a table that as Cougar had guessed let them both comfortably face the inside of the room. It irked him slightly when he saw the hacker slip a note to her and wink though. If it really was a gift for him would Jensen really be trying to hit on people so blatantly?

"Okay Cougs, don't worry about anything and no you don't get a menu because I already ordered."

Cougar frowned, _que? _

"It's seriously all right. Stop glaring at me. Oh yeah, no I wasn't flirting with anyone, I wish." Jensen said in his usual tumble of words, once again surprising the sniper at how he had managed to get all that when he had only said a few words.

"It's because I'm awesome." Jensen ginned maniacally. Cougar had thoughts on if Jensen was psychic, and just a little bit crazy. He decided possibly the former but most definitely the latter.

After a few more minutes of waiting the same waitress came with two plates of food. Nothing of which Cougar had ever seen in his life, which was saying something considering all the places they'd been on the wild goose chase that was Max. He eyed them a little suspiciously until Jensen beckoned him to begin, and even then he smelled the dish first.

"Oh come on man, I've seen you take on fifty dudes with AK's do you really think something **I **ordered is going to kill you? And no you cannot answer yes. I'll have you know this place has excellent reviews so shut-up and eat." The blonde paused scratched the back of his head and added "Please eat that which I have offered you with high hopes that you will like."

Cougar nodded and laughed inside his head, bravely taking a forkful of the greyish noodles and shoving them into his mouth. He was surprised when it was indeed actually good and was complimented perfected with a glass of something, he would not know what any of this was called it would seem.

The meal passed with Jensen making his typical remarks and filling up what otherwise would be silence. Not that Cougar needed to speak that much anyway, the hacker more than filled what could've been even remotely quiet. It was nice actually, the cascade of Jensen's voice that would rise and fall depending on how strongly he felt about any given thing. It was calming, though Cougar was curious since nothing super drastic had happened and it **was **Jensen who had planned it all. The food had all tasted delicious, there had been nothing that jumped out and scared the crap out of the sniper, nothing. It was just a pleasant evening with the two of them.

Jensen wrung his hands nervously under the table, this was it. He had planned it all for this and practiced like a fool (which earned relentless mocking from Pooch). Now he was gonna do it. He did a quick check of everything, eyes panning the room for the staff so they would know he was beginning. When they were aware he glanced at Cougar. The sniper had been staring at him for a while and it was kind of unnerving, not the creepy unnerving you get when a creepy old person is looking at you through binoculars, but the intense stare of someone trying to figure you out.

"Ahem... Yeah okay here is my gift to you, I mean besides all this naturally." Jensen made waving motions encompassing the entire establishment as he spoke. He had stood up and he saw Cougar shift as if to listen intently to whatever he was going to say, no that didn't add pressure. Of course not.

The socially inept hacker brushed away the blush that may or may-not have been creeping up his neck and across his face. The server that seated them made eye contact with Jensen and played a note from a piano app on their phone. Jensen was thankful he set that up, the first note would have been destroyed otherwise. Keeping said note in his head he began to sing. Not his usual out of key rendition of Journey -though he had been tempted- but something he really put his heart into and tried to make perfect.

The staff moved about for a bit and before Jensen could really get going they had the backgrounds of he song he was doing playing instead of the jazz that usually played on their speakers. He smiled and paused, waiting for the song to catch up to where he had gotten before singing with the tune.

The entire restaurant paused what they were doing and looked to the blonde serenading Cougar. When the song concluded an applause rand through the place and Jensen blushed like mad.

"Okay, ignoring them. I'm going to ask something that probably won't disgust you since you're looking pretty flattered right now. Okay here I go and if you laugh I will punch you. You know I can."

Cougar nodded and Jensen continued, "I Jacob Jensen humbly ask that you grace me with your presence to go to places such as movies, the gun range, restaurants or any activity you enjoy on a semi-regular basis."

After some truly nerve racking moments for Jensen he heard the quiet chuckle of approval and witnessed the grin that usually never showed.

"¿Qué pasa con Clay?"

~FIN~

From google it says that's what the spanish means. If it's wrong please do tell me so I can fix it.

_¿Qué pasa con Clay? _ What about Clay?

Again, sorry this took _forever_ to update. I totally forgot how I wrote the 3rd part (it's been that long) so I took liberties here. I'm pretty sure it's fine but if it's totally off the mark you'll just have to live with it hahahahaha.


End file.
